


Beautiful soul

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics taken from "Beautiful Soul" by  Jesse McCartney</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful soul

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney

Some time off.

Dean doesn't need time off.

No vacation.

He needed matches.

He needed the pain.

 

Instead of been beaten down he was at home.

His empty home.

Just filled with memories.

Bittersweet memories.

 

Baron called for the third time that day.

He knew that Dean wasn't feeling good.

Baron could feel it.

No matter how many miles between them.

 

“I just listened to a song you should hear.“

Baron had a smile on his face.

Dean was able to hear it through the phone.

 

Baron started to play the song.

Line after line.

Stopping in between each one.

 

_**I don't want another pretty face** _

 

“I know you think you aren't pretty, Dean.“

“But you are.“

 

_**I don't want just anyone to hold** _

 

“I want you.“

“Not anyone else.“

 

_**I don't want my love to go to waste** _

 

“I want to love you, Dean.“

“Not someone else who isn't worth my love.“

 

_**I want you and your beautiful soul** _

  
“Because I know what you are hiding deep down.“

“I can feel it, Dean.“

 

_**I know that you are something special** _

 

“You've got the power to make me feel good.“

“You are my angel with the broken wings I need to fix.“

 

_**To you I'd be always faithful** _

 

“Because I never want to see you that hurt again.“

“You deserve nothing but the best, Dean.“

 

_**I want to be what you always needed** _

 

“Let me take care for you.“

“I can make you feel better.“

 

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me** _

 

“I love you, Dean.“

“More than words can ever describe.“

 

Dean felt the tears falling down his cheeks.

Barely realizing the rest of what Baron said.

 

_**You're the one I wanna hold** _

 

“Every god damn night.“

“In every moment we can possible share.“

 

_**If you give me the chance** _

 

“I need this chance.“

“We both do.“

 

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?** _

 

“I don't care if I am.“

“Because crazy and lunatic sounds perfect to me.“

 

_**There is nothing left to hide** _

 

“I love you, Dean.“

“I really do.“

 

A knock on Dean's door.

Tears still falling from his cheeks as he made his way.

Opening it slowly.

Baron.

Smiling at him.

“I love you, Dean.“

A kiss.

The promise to never let him down.

To take care for the lunatic.

To love him.

And on the other hand it was a promise from Dean to Baron.

To never let him be alone again.

No more lone wolf.

“I love you too, Baron.”

 


End file.
